lothtfandomcom-20200215-history
List of episodes of Legends of the Hidden Temple
This is a list of all the episodes of the Nickelodeon game show Legends of the Hidden Temple airing since September 11, 1993. Season 1 (1993-1994) #Galileo's Cannonball - September 11, 1993 #Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand - September 12, 1993 #John Henry's Lost Hammer - September 18, 1993 #The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan - September 19, 1993 #Elizabeth I's Golden Ship - September 25, 1993 #John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine - September 26, 1993 #The Star of Sultan Saladin - October 2, 1993 #The Keys to the Alhambra - October 3, 1993 #The Helmet of Genghis Khan - October 9, 1993 #The Pendant of Kamehameha - October 10, 1993 #The Trojan Horseshoe - October 16, 1993 #The Lost Logbooks of Magellan - October 17, 1993 #The Moccasins of Geronimo - October 23, 1993 #Henry VIII's Great Seal - October 24, 1993 #The Lucky Pot-bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart - October 30, 1993 #The Golden Cup of Belshazzar - October 31, 1993 #Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth - November 6, 1993 #The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte - November 7, 1993 #Blackbeard's Treasure Map - November 13, 1993 #The Oracle Bowl of Delphi - November 14, 1993 #The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci - November 20, 1993 #The Golden Chains of Zēnobía - November 21, 1993 #The Belly Button of Buddha - November 27, 1993 #The Stolen Arm of Shiva - November 28, 1993 #The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson - December 4, 1993 #The Helmet of Joan of Arc - December 5, 1993 #The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary - December 11, 1993 #The Mask of Shaka Zulu - December 12, 1993 #The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa - December 18, 1993 #The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal - December 19, 1993 #Alexander and the Gordian Knot - December 25, 1993 #King Tut's Cobra Staff - December 26, 1993 #The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl - January 1, 1994 #The Codebook of Mata Hari - January 2, 1994 #Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat - January 8, 1994 #Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder - January 9, 1994 #Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress - January 15, 1994 #The Collar of Davy Crockett - January 16, 1994 #The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra - January 22, 1994 #The Treasure of Anne Bonny - January 23, 1994 Season 2 (1994) #The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy - June 6, 1994 #The Golden Stallion of Alī Bābā - June 8, 1994 #The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny - June 13, 1994 #The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman - June 15, 1994 #The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith - June 20, 1994 #The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief - June 22, 1994 #The Diary of Doctor Livingstone - June 27, 1994 #The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed - June 29, 1994 #The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora - July 4, 1994 #The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King - July 6, 1994 #The Stone Head of the Evil King - July 11, 1994 #The Lucky Medallion of Atocha - July 13, 1994 #The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata - July 18, 1994 #The Electrifed Key of Benjamin Franklin - July 20, 1994 #The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor - July 25, 1994 #The Missing Eye of David - July 27, 1994 #The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox - August 1, 1994 #The Very Tall Turban of Ahmed Baba - August 3, 1994 #The Ivory Elephant of Scherezade - August 8, 1994 #The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman - August 10, 1994 #The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara - August 15, 1994 #The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma - August 17, 1994 #The Lost Lion Tail of Little John - August 22, 1994 #The Shriveled Hand of Efoua - August 24, 1994 #The Crown of Queen Nzinga - August 29, 1994 #The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask - August 31, 1994 #The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon - September 5, 1994 #The Silk Sash of Múlàn - September 14, 1994 #The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun - September 19, 1994 #The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley - September 28, 1994 #The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid - October 3, 1994 #The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale - October 12, 1994 #The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici - October 17, 1994 #The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan - October 26, 1994 #The Milk Bucket of Freydís - October 31, 1994 #The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh - November 9, 1994 #The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus - November 14, 1994 #The Broken Wing of Icarus - November 23, 1994 #The Bonnet of Dolley Madison - November 28, 1994 #The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl - December 6, 1994 Season 3 (1995) #The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack - November 6, 1995 #The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conquereor - November 7, 1995 #The War Fan of the 47 Rōnin - November 8, 1995 #The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain - November 9, 1995 #The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta - November 10, 1995 #The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea - November 13, 1995 #The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen - November 14, 1995 #The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean - November 15, 1995 #The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro - November 16, 1995 #The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson - November 17, 1995 #The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith - November 20, 1995 #The Marble Armrest of Xerxes - November 21, 1995 #The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass - November 22, 1995 #The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard - November 23, 1995 #The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain - November 24, 1995 #The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce - November 27, 1995 #The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible - November 28, 1995 #The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley - November 29, 1995 #The Dried Apple Half of William Tell - November 30, 1995 #The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein - December 1, 1995 #The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland - December 4, 1995 #The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea - December 5, 1995 #The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain - December 6, 1995 #The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh - December 7, 1995 #The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu - December 8, 1995 #The Broken Trident of Poseidon - December 11, 1995 #The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I - December 12, 1995 #The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugak - December 13, 1995 #The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen - December 14, 1995 #The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King - December 15, 1995 #The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb - December 18, 1995 #The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud - December 19, 1995 #The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior - December 20, 1995 #The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd - December 21, 1995 #The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas - December 22, 1995 #The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth - December 25, 1995 #The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza - December 26, 1995 #The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugénie - December 27, 1995 #The Ruby Earring of Benzibab - December 28, 1995 #The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great - December 29, 1995